


Sanvers Week Day 5: Domestic

by cfo_absolute



Series: Sanvers Week [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Sanvers, F/F, Fluff, Sanvers Week, like frosting cupcakes and shit fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfo_absolute/pseuds/cfo_absolute
Summary: Maggie's never had family before. At least not ones that she would frantically frost tv show themed cupcakes for at the last second.





	Sanvers Week Day 5: Domestic

People always talk about how important family is. People always talk about how family will always be there for you, to love and protect you. But Maggie never understood that. Not until Alex Danvers, at least. 

 

Now? Now Maggie looks forward to- no,  _ craves _ the family time she gets to spend piled on the couch with the SuperFam, as Winn has so lovingly dubbed them. 

 

Tonight is Netflix Night. And Netflix Night is taken very seriously in the Danvers-Sawyer-Luthor-Schott-Olsen-Lane Household. Breaking the rules of Netflix Night results in very serious consequences. Maggie would know. She wrote them. 

 

The rules are as follows:

  1. Do not watch ahead in the series. Watching ahead will result in banishment from the couch. 
  2. Tardiness will result in being seated in the center of the couch and being squished for the entirety of the viewing period. That includes you, Supergirl. 
  3. Do not forget your assigned snack/beverage. Failure to bring your assigned treat will also result in banishment from the couch. 



 

These rules are all-important, which is how Maggie found herself scrambling in this particular moment, hunched over the kitchen counter, frantically frosting Doctor Who themed cupcakes in an attempt not to break both rules 2 and 3. She's halfway through her creation of a frosting Dalek when she hears Alex's voice float down to her. 

 

“Dessert duty again?” Alex asks with a smirk. 

 

Maggie just smiles, not looking up from her outline work. “Don't distract me. As soon as I'm done with this one we can go.” 

 

Alex leans down to inspect the container holding the completed cupcakes. “We're gonna be late.” 

 

Maggie starts frosting just a little bit faster. “No, we're not.” 

 

“Yes, we are.” Alex swipes her finger over the edge of a cupcake, collecting the excess frosting and popping it into her mouth. She bats her eyelashes in innocence when she sees Maggie glaring up at her. 

 

After finishing the cupcake (the masterpiece, let's be real here), Maggie straightens up with a serious look. “I am not sitting in the squish spot.” 

 

And Alex can't help but laugh at that. Something about her serious, gorgeous, badass detective saying the word ‘squish' is hilarious. “Well maybe we wouldn't have to if you didn't insist on making such elaborate desserts!” 

 

Maggie pretends to be shocked and she pretends to be offended, but she is anything but. “I have a reputation to uphold, Danvers.”

 

“Okay, Cake Master. Let’s go.” 

 

The lid goes on to the container and both women reach for leather jackets. It's Maggie's turn to laugh when she realizes that they've picked up each others. She holds Alex's out to her to put on. “My lady…” 

 

“Dork.” A snort of laughter escapes Alex as she slips her arms into the offered coat. “Come on. I'd like to get a seat as far away from my little sister making out with her girlfriend as possible.” 

 

Maggie follows Alex out the door, a dimpled smile stretching across her face because this, going to family night, arguing with Alex about the complexity of her desserts, having this amazing group of people to call family is more than Maggie could have ever asked for. It's more than she ever thought she deserved. But now, cupcakes in one hand and Alex's hand in the other, Maggie sends a silent thank you to whatever force thought enough of her to give her this group to love. 


End file.
